


It's Easier for You to Let Me Go

by 7thweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arms by Christina Perri, First Person, M/M, because that song goes with literally any ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lyrics of Arms by Christina Perri and how they apply to the pairing of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easier for You to Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is Draco to Harry. Not really like a letter, more like "what would Draco think about if he heard this song?"

_“I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart. But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start.”_

Stupid stupid stupid. I had been brought up, trained, to be cold. Detached. Not to get involved. War was messy, and even messier when your heart was stretched across the sides. Not involved. Not involved. Especially not involved with Public Enemy Number One.

But I was. And that's what was killing me.

 

_“You put your arms around me, And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home.”_

Why don't you leave me? You can't believe this is honestly going to end well for us. Or are you that dense? Perhaps you are...I wish I was...

Get out. Get out. Get out before you kill me. Before I kill you. But I can't leave you, either. Do you find security in my embrace as I do in yours? I different, lighter, unburdened when I look at you.

I can't give you up. It's killing me.

 

_“How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown.”_

Save me, save me. Kill me, kill me. I'm being torn apart. Why haven't you left me? I'm too much work. I'm not worth the effort. Am I a charity case to you? Try to heal the broken?

You can't. I'm dying anyway.

 

_“I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home.”_

I didn't mean it. Come back to me. I don't try to push everyone away. I can't help it. But it sure makes things easier to deal with later. You could be that exception.

No. Save me. Leave me. Help me. Kill me. I'm being burned alive. Would you attend my funeral? Empty benches at an empty service.

 

_“The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone.”_

Worthless. Can't do it. Can't do it anymore. The headmaster. I couldn't do it. They're going to kill me. Kill my family. They're going to kill you.

I'm supposed to hate you. Why can't I hate you? Worthless. You're the good in this world. I can't hate that, even if I'm the bad.

 

_“I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth, And I've never opened up. I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me, And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go.”_

You can make me better. We can make it better...we can make it worse...

Flee from me with your life.

 

_“You put your arms around me and I'm home.”_

It's over. We survived. We're going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
